Demonic Secrets
by wolflovexXx
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have no clue what to do as their teem mate diapers. who were the girls that came to take him away? Naruto has been hiding secrets all along from them. They and their friends follow after the blond they learn things they never thought could be. stuck helping their friend when they learn why he left. what else could happen now. dark/demonic/smart Naruto KyuuNaru
1. to go home

**WOLF: Dam three stories in just two days... scary anyway people here is my other story, pore penny has been working all day on my stories, Family away from home, what only you knew and now this demonic return. I have to say that girl has drive, I mean come on she has to read my ever horrifying code! Mafia Code for sure! Now for our dear penny's words!**

**Penny: Mafia code hurts your head so if you ever see it: DO NOT look at it for an entire day or you will regret it. Also, it is three chapters in two days not three stories. If it was three stories I would be in bed right now trying to get the horrific mafia code out of my head. And I don't know when the next chapter will come out for this fanfiction. I'll try for a next chapter next week but I can't promise because I will be on a family vacation trying to get rid of this head ache created by the mafia code. Lastly, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**WOLF: wah it's not that bad penny, I mean it could be worse it could be like d-otaku's and that would be really bad, or Georgia's that would be really bad! and it is three stories because even though there not done there still out there! **

**Penny: Then it is two stories: this one and the Harry Potter one. Also, Georgia's is not readable to anyone but himself so it can't be a mafia code because no one else can read it. And, you may not have as many as the femnaru story does but you still have doodles and squiggles on this story. **

**WOLF: it's not that bad and you never complain during school so i never bothered to fix them! Why don't you tell me before it got this bad! *SOB* and good point about Georgia's, it really can't be read, how do teachers do it!?**

**Penny: At school you keep saying you're bad so I don't have to say a thing and I fix your spelling when it is so bad that I have to attack the word with an eraser and spell the word correctly. Also, I think the teachers just give him credit for work and don't read what he wrote or they ask him what he wrote down or teachers have seen worse handwriting and are able to read the unreadable handwriting.**

**WOLF: must be the case, which is why I will never, ever be a teacher!**

**Penny: If you become a teacher you will learn real fast to read weird handwriting. Now, I think it is time for people to read the chapter.**

**WOLF: *sweat drop* yah that's a good idea… any way disclaimer Naruto he's not mine, the ocs are and the plot but that's all (I really don't see the point in writing this after all you know he's not mine why **_**else would I be here!**_

The Village of Leaves never noticed when two figures sped past its gates. Their long hair flowing behind them as they raced to get to the one person that they needed to see.

O^O^O^O^O^O

On the other side of town everyone's favorite blond was running down the street. He was late again for a meeting with his team at the bridge but that wasn't anything new.

He sighed when he saw that the old scare crow of a sensei wasn't there yet.

Walking up he called out happily to the pink haired girl.

She only yelled at him; hitting him on the head.

He scowled at that but didn't show it to the others.

The raven hair, teammate simply called him an idiot before turning away to brood.

Naruto growled and got ready for his everyday routine of yelling taunts and insults at his male teammate but a cry of his name stopped him in his tracks.

His head shot up and turned in the direction of the call.

Two young girls were running his way.

One girl had long black hair. Her eyes were brown with a tint of red and she was dressed in a simple battle kimono that had butterfly's swarming the arms.

The other girl (who looked older) had dark red hair that was cut to her neck, while her eyes had a natural glow of blue in their black. She too was in a battle kimono but hers had swallows covering the bottom.

Naruto's eyes went wide before he ran to meet the two girls.

The two girls jumped onto an arm each and immediately took to talking to him.

"Aka-Sama it was so horrible!" the black haired girl started.

"Yes it was! Half the village was brought down to shambles!"

"Your father left several months ago."

"Without him or yourself we didn't stand a chance."

"We think it was another village that attacked us."

"It was so bad."

"We didn't know what to do so we came looking for you!" they ended in unison.

Naruto looked frantic but recognition showed in his blue eyes.

"We'll leave immediately," he said softly. The two girls nodded and the three of them jumped into the trees.

Sasuke and Sakura felt their jaw drop.

As if on cue Kakashi dropped down onto the bridge and looked at his two students. He looked around for his blond student, when he realized that familiar blue eyes were not there.

"Where's Naruto?" he questioned the two children.

"He left; something about another village," Sakura mumbled.

Kakashi's eye widened. "Sakura go tell the Hokage, Sasuke and I will go after him!"

They looked at their distressed sensei and seeing the urgency in his eye they took off, doing as they were told to do.

O^O^O^O^O^O

Naruto jumped through the trees with natural grace that the others had never seen before.

His face was showing nothing that he felt on the inside.

Inside he was in turmoil. He knew sooner or later he would have to go home but this was almost too soon.

He pushed that thought aside, there was no point thinking about it now.

He and the two girls easily past the sleeping guards at Konoha's gate and left without looking back.

The moment they past the gate he felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off his chest and heart.

He continued to run unaware that his henge was slipping. His blond hair began to grow out until it was just below his shoulder blades and his blond hair dulled out with streaks of silver, and black. His body thinned out to look elegant. And his crystal blue eyes took on a purple hint around his slit pupil.

One could say he looked pretty or even like a girl.

The two girls and he continued to run even when it started to rain. The three of them were soaked through to the bone by the time they stopped.

Taking refuge under a tree Naruto pulled off his orange jacket and threw it to the ground; reveling his net shirt.

The girls followed his lead before they sat under the tree.

"We'll have to wait the storm out, the rain is only getting heavier as we run and if we try to keep going it'll only make us lost," Naruto mumbled.

The two girls nodded.

They stayed quietly watching the rain fall, until the bush behind Naruto rustled.

The girls bolted to their feet ready to fight while Naruto continued to sit calmly and watch the rain.

O^O^O^O^O^O

Kakashi and Sasuke felt like they had been running forever. Not too long ago the rest of the rookie twelve (eleven) had joined them with their search.

They were using the help of Kiba, Shino, and Hinata to track down Naruto before he got too far away.

When it had started to rain Kiba lost Naruto's scent, but Hinata and Shino continued to follow his chakra signature.

When the two of them stopped everyone knew they had found their blond friend.

Kakashi stepped forward to take lead and pushed the bush in front of him away.

The sight that they landed on was one that could shock you to death.

Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw Naruto.

Their blond looked quiet and composed at them before turning back to the rain, seemingly in thought.

"Naru-Naruto, what...what's going on here?" Kakashi asked not understanding.

Naruto turned back to them and sighed.

"I am heading back home, I've been away for far too long," he explained.

"What do you mean, our home is that way!" Sakura yelled pointing towards Konoha.

Naruto shook his head and looked away. "That is not _my_ home. Besides I don't see why you're getting so mad about it? It's not like you care if I'm there or not."

Everyone gaped at him. Sakura became red faced and walked up to Naruto, completely ready to hit him over the head. But the two girls got in her way both radiating with Killer Intent.

"If you touch Aka-Sama, we will kill you!" the black haired girl growled, her red eyes flashing with hate and anger.

"Yuko, Tomoe, stand down its fine," Naruto said calmly. The two girls looked at him, wide eyed before they saw him standing up. They went to his side to watch what the others would do.

"I don't care why you followed me here but it's time for us to start moving again." Naruto turned around and got ready to go, but a small gentle hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks.

Looking back his eyes widened. Hinata was practically shacking in her shoes but she held on, determined not to let go.

Naruto smiled softly knowing it had taken a lot of courage from the girl to do what she did.

"P-Please don't go!" Hinata practically begged.

Naruto felt a sad smile slip onto his lips.

"I have to, my kind is waiting for me back at home," he explained.

Hinata felt tears fill her eyes but before she could say more Kiba shouted out a question.

"What do you mean your 'kind'?!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kiba's question.

"I'm not human dog breath, I would think you would know that by now after all don't you have the best sense of smell?"

Kiba fumed at the remark about his sense of smell.

"What do you mean not human?" Shino asked.

"I'm a demon," Naruto said simply.


	2. the travil

**WOLF: oh looky here a new chapter already! i wasn't thinking there would be a new one so soon but look at this! i think penny has way too much time on her hands some times that or she really wants to get this done...**

**Penny: I don't have a lot of time on my hands it's just I don't want to listen to old people talk and right now I'm sitting in a lobby waiting for our room to be clean. So I think it is time for a new chapter to come up for this story. Plus, the hp fanfiction got a second chapter sooner than expected so I thought this story deserved the same.**

**WOLF: which means that i have to go through all the process of uploading it -_-'**

**Penny: Yes, poor WOLF has to upload the fanfiction while I have to decode mafia code and type it.**

**WOLF:haha you asked to do it! anyway if it was up to me to get it all done it would take years!**

**Penny: WOLF is right about it taking years to upload (she is lazy).**

**Wolf:… let's just get to the story….**

* * *

"Naru-" Asuma began.

Naruto sent him a harsh look.

"This has nothing to do with Kyuubi," Naruto growled, eyes flashing.

The adults gulped.

Naruto sighed. "I really have to go, the village was attached and they can't find my father, I need to go now," Naruto emphasized how important it was.

"You don't have a family," Sasuke snorted.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever, sasquach.

A few chuckles broke out at that.

Naruto gently pulled away from Hinata and turned around and tensed his legs getting ready to go back into the trees.

"Wait... let us go with you!" Hinata called out again.

Naruto turned to look at them and frowned.

"I can't, humans aren't allowed in."

"You're human too!" Choji yelled.

Naruto's face turned sonic extending a signal hand palm up, the others could see a small spark in the air before a flame burst into the air. Said flame floated off Naruto's hand and began to float around the awaiting audience.

Everyone watched in mild concentration as the flame floated back to Naruto who put out the flame by clamping it in his hands.

"That is not the power of chakra, that is youki. I am not human, I'm a demon of the purest kind."

Eyes widened all around.

Naruto sighed at the silence feeling that they had become quiet because they had become disgusted with him.

He turned away and was about to jump into the tree one more time when he felt arms around his chest. Feeling a wetness on the back of his net shirt he could only guess who the crying person was. Biting his lip he looked to see Hinata's silky black hair.

"Please don't go, please," she begged.

Naruto felt his mouth grow dry, he really wanted to take them but unless they were by his side at all times they might get attacked.

Placing a hand on Hinata's he smiled sadly. "I don't want any of you to get hurt. If any of you came with me you would be a target to all the other demons!"

Hinata shook her head. "We won't get hurt, we'll be just fine."

Naruto sighed and turned to look at Yuko and Tomoe. They gave him a nod of encouragement.

He nodded to the others. "Come if you wish but tread carefully as some may not like to see you on their turf."

Hinata brightened and let go to wipe her eyes. The others gave nods.

Naruto looked out of the overhang the tree leaves made only to see the rain had calmed to a drizzle.

O^O^O^O^O^O

The group of nin and three demons had stopped for the night.

Their silver haired blond was sitting down in front of Yuko letting the black haired girl comb and style his slightly lengthened hair. He had changed clothes earlier as his jump suit had been soaked.

He now wore a light gray jacket, with a fishnet shirt under the jacket so its arms were showing past the rolled up sleeves of the jacket. He now wore old light blue shorts with black tights underneath. By the time Yuko was done his hair had been pulled into a spiky bun that reminded everyone of a light haired Anko.

"Since when did you get stylish, Naruto?" Ino asked good naturally.

Naruto chuckled and leaned back onto Yuko's knees.

"I never had bad 'style'; the shop keepers in Konoha simply refused to sell me anything but orange in hope that I would get killed on a mission."

Yet again eyes widened.

"Why was that?" Neji asked.

"Because he has Kuubi sealed in him," Shikamaru answered him.

Naruto nodded. "On the day that my father brought me into Konoha for training. Kurama had been controlled by a man named Madara Uchiha. Kurama had no clue what he was doing at that time," Naruto explained.

"Who's Kurama?" Kakashi asked.

"Kurama-Sama is the next lord for our land," Tomoe said as she came into the clearing with a pile of wood.

Her eyes roamed over everyone until she saw Naruto.

With a horrified scream she ran at Yuko and tackled the other girl.

"It was my turn to do Aka-Sama's hair. You cheated!"

"No it was _my_ turn you did it last time!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Naruto sighed and rested his head on his knees.

"Does that happen often?" Hinata whispered as she sat down next to him.

Naruto nodded. "Ever since I was born my father put guards to watch me. I've had to deal with those two for so long, I don't even remember when it started anymore."

"How old are you?" she asked timidly.

Naruto smiled. "I was born in the Edo era."

Hinata's eyes widened. Naruto was beyond ancient.

"I-If that's that case why do you look 12?!"

Naruto smiled, "I can change my looks at will."

As soon as he closed his mouth his body shrank some and his body turned into that of a six years old.

"This is just one of the advantages of the Kitsune Clan," Naruto said in a higher pitched voice.

He squinted slightly before turning back to a 12 year old body.

"It's always harder to turn back into the last age I was," he explained.

"Many other clans can do something similar to us but it's a Kitsune trade secret. Unless someone marries into our clan we don't tell how it's done."

Hinata nodded in understanding.

"DID NOT!"

"SHUT UP!" Neji snapped at the two crazed demon girls.

The two turned to him eyes flashing red and blue.

"What did you say human?" Yuko growled.

Neji paled and backed away slowly. Naruto simply watched as his young companions slowly began stalking towards Neji.

The silver haired blond turned away as yells of agony sounded through the clearing.

Tomoe walked to Naruto and gently sat down behind him on the log Yuko had been on before.

She pulled on Naruto's head until he was resting it on her knees.

"Aka-Sama you seem tired you should rest," Tomoe observed.

Naruto smiled softly at her. "I think I'll take you up on that."

Not too long after everyone found themselves looking at Naruto's sleeping face. For once, they finally saw the blond relaxed but only those with keen eyes could see that he was still very tense.

O^O^O^O^O^O

When morning came Tomoe and Yuko went around kicking everyone awake while Naruto washed his face in a small river he found nearby.

Slowly they were joined by one person at a time, eyes looking half asleep.

Naruto glanced up at the midnight sky. They wouldn't eat this morning. They had to start moving or they would be open for attack and would also have to deal with not being able to get home if it was daylight.

"Why are we awake so early," Sakura wined.

"Yeah, It's probably still barely two in the morning," Ino agreed.

Naruto sighed and dusted off his knees after standing up.

"We have to leave early if we want to get in the only time we can get in is when the sun is barely over the horizon, otherwise we will be stuck out here for another day," Naruto explained as he jumped into the tree tops.

Eyes widened as they followed him in hopes of catching up.

It felt like hours, but in truth had only been minutes before they stopped.

Naruto's purple eyes flashed red as he pulled up his arm and slashed it through the air.

Everyone (excluding Yuko and Tomoe) thought he had gone crazy until a small rip in the scenery in front of them ripped open to a black tunnel.

"Hurry along. I have to be the last one to go last or it will close."

Everyone hurried to get into the tunnel so not to get stuck alone.

Naruto stepped in after them and the hole closed up behind him with a snap.

He stepped up and took lead once more and led everyone down the hallway. Only the tapping of their shoes on the floor seemed to be the only notice.

Eyes squinted to see where the tunnel ended. Several people cheered at the light and were close to running ahead but Naruto's glare silenced them.

Naruto continued on at a slow pace with everyone behind him, until he was at the end of the tunnel. Once there, he paused at what he saw.


	3. village trouble

**WOLF: so penny really wanted to get this chapter out today. I don't blame her after all it's been about a week now. Any way thanks for the favs, comments, and reviews. **

**Penny: I wanted to put this up yesterday but WOLF couldn't upload it. Also, this fan fiction will have a new chapter out soon.**

**WOLF: yup but that aside, the chapter should be out later today. If things go right so see thy all then!**

* * *

Heart thumping in his chest he moved into the light only to stare at the disaster caused to his home.

Tears came to his eyes but non fell. Looking around he saw buildings crumbled to the ground. Trees and other plants in flames. Demons moaning in pain on the ground and some under rubble. The walls that divided different classes of demons crumbled to the ground. Only a single building stood in the center of the rubble.

The building was taller than the Hokage tower styled to look like an old castle, doors and windows made of paper and walls made of stone.

Solely this sight kept Naruto from breaking down. Shaking his head to free himself from his stupid thoughts he hurried to people he could reach. He was careful not to run, as if he ran only bad things would come from that, but now he would forget that fact.

Gently lifting the head of one of the older villagers he looked into her blurry gray eyes.

"Hosaka, can you hear me?" he asked gently.

A small smile came to the old demon's face.

"Young Master, I'm glad to hear your voice again, it pleases me to know I could hear it one last time before I left to the next world." Lifting her hand to his face, unknowingly leaving a trail of blood down his cheek, she smiled wider.

"Take care of yourself, live long, and watch after your people as you should." She coughed slightly and her arm flopped to the floor eyes growing foggy and lifeless.

Naruto bit back several tears and laid the old demon's head down.

"Come," he ordered the others. His walk was brisk but he continued to lead them towards the castle like building.

3 E

Upon getting to the doors, that were as tall as six men, they watched as they opened, revealing a red head, no one thought they would see.

Naruto walked forward and wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders.

"Nii-San, what happened?" Naruto asked in a small voice.

Gaara grimaced at the sad tone in Naruto's voice.

"I'll tell you inside." He led Naruto through the door while the others followed behind and jumped when the doors banged shut.

They went up several flights of stairs and through several hallways. Finally, they walked into a room where seven men and women were.

The blond female jumped to her feet and pulled Naruto to her chest. He calmly wrapped his arms around her.

Rubbing her cheek against his everyone in the room could hear their purrs.

"Nee-Chan I'm glad to see you," Naruto purred into her shoulder.

"Ah, same here, chibiske," the older blond mumbled back.

"Geez enough you two, you act like you haven't seen each other in over a century!" the girlish looking male laughed.

Naruto glared a harsh glare before snuggling into the blond again.

"Why do you only ever hug Yugito-Nee and Gaara-Nii!" the green hair girl whined.

Naruto only stuck his tongue out at her for a moment. Resting his head on Yugito's shoulder he let her lead him to a chair where they both sat down; Naruto on her lap.

"Hosaka-No baba passed," Naruto said sadly.

The others looked alarmed at him.

"When?!" the red head yelled.

"I found her on my way in, Roushi there was nothing I could do she was covered in stone."

The others hung their heads but Roushi still was fuming.

"She was a good nanny though…" Yugito said softly.

"You could have still done something!"

Naruto's eyes flashed. "Watch your tone with me Roushi!"

The demons in the room shrunk down, some whimpering and others simply turning pale.

"Aka calm down," the dark skinned demon with round glasses said softly, he being one of the few to remain normal.

Naruto blinked the red out of his eyes and turned to the other demon.

"I'm sorry Bee."

Bee smiled, "No worry brother, it happens!"

Yugito pulled Naruto back into her lap and ran her hands through his hair.

Naruto calmed down and smiled at Yugito.

"I'm fine now Yugito-Nee." Gently getting off her lap he walked to the door.

"Kurama says it's time for the extraction... Bee, Utakata, would you please take them with you?" he gestured at the Konoha nin.

The other demons nodded and Naruto also gave a nod before walking out.

The others in the room slumped as he left.

"He seems to have gotten scarier during his time away..." Yugura mumbled while the other demons nodded.

"Kurama's going to punish him..." Yugito mumbled and the others turned to her and nodded.

"Why is that?" Ino called out.

The demons looked to them and frowned.

"High class demons are not allowed to do certain things. In the Kitsune clan yelling, running, and some other things are much frowned upon unless it's a life and death situation," Gaara answered.

"Naru-Chan has broken several rules during his time away so he could keep up his mask, but Kurama-Sama is fair, after all, as our future ruler he has to have a kind and strong heart," Han answered.

"Come, we'll take you to your rooms now," Utakata said softly.

Everyone nodded and followed.

Their rooms were big; each had three beds that had veils surrounding them. The bed spread looked to be made of satin and the bed its self was extremely fluffy. Each bed room had a connected bath room, which was actually a hot spring.

The girls and boys separated into groups of three and were left as Bee and Utakata began to walk away.

"Stay here, when dinner is ready we will come and get you, Naruto-Sama will not join us as he will be attending a ceremony to extract Kurama-Sama from his seal," Utakata said softly before walking away, Bee at his side.

O^O^O^O^O^O

Later that evening, the nin had been eating their dinner in a large hall. Even though Naruto had not been there they could still say the meal was far more then satisfying.

It was late in the afternoon when everyone had settled into bed then suddenly screams of pure agony filled the air.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Kiba, Guy, and Kurenai ran into the hallway; the others stayed back to think it over or didn't hear.

Looking down the hall they saw Yugito and Bee running towards the sound of the scream.

Glancing at one another they rushed down the hall themselves.

The seven of them came up to a door.

"The silencing jutsu broke," Yugito mumbled to Bee but the others heard.

"What's going on in there?!" Kurenai said in a threatening tone.

"The Young Master is having Kurama pulled from his seal," Bee said quietly.

The adult's eyes widened.

"You mean he's pulling out the Kyuubi?!" Kakashi yelled.

"Yes, he is and if you even try to interrupt we won't hesitate to kill you," Gaara said as he walked up behind them.

"If you interrupt the ritual you will kill him," Gaara explained.

The others gaped at him, but paid them no mind.

"He has been in there since he left, I'm sure the process is almost done," He said to his fellow demons.

And he was right it had only taken another hour of waiting. The screams of pain had long since stopped but what alerted them that it was over was when the air felt lighter again.

Yugito ran to the door and forced it open before she ran in, the others following behind her.

Naruto lay on the floor whimpering in pain with a tall, short haired, red head, with vibrant golden eyes, next to him. The red head wore a long sleeved shirt and dark black shinobi pants.

He was gently placing a hand on Naruto's forehead.

"Sh~, Sh~, kit don't cry, the pain will pass," his deep rumbling voice smoothed over their ears.

Gaara, Yugito and Bee all took a knee and bowed their heads.

"Kurama-Sama it's a pleasure to see that you have returned," Bee said softly.

Kurama turned to the bull/octopus demon and nodded, before he pulled Naruto into his arms.

The blond gasped in pain as if he had been burnt at the touch but Kurama continued to lift him up.

"Sh~" he said calmly again to Naruto.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kiba burst out, causing everyone to turn to him.

"How dare you, you ungrateful whelp! Kurama-Sama is not only our future ruler but also the next head of the Light and Fire Kitsune clans!" Yugito hissed.

Eyes widened at that.

"Hush now Yugito; don't yell you'll bother Aka."

Yugito bowed her head in shame.

"Now then, I will speak to you all later, I must go heal Aka's wounds," with that, the flaming red head walked out of the room.

O^O^O^O^O^O


	4. koi koi

**WOLF: it was brought to my attention that the last chapter was confusing. **

**I am very sorry for that. To tell the truth when I wrote this I kinda lost the want to right it. **

**Penny and I will go back to the original story and change some things so that it fixes what I have done. **

**This will all come in the next chapter. Sorry if it confused you guys! **

**Really I just lost the want to right this story at the time so it's kinda my fault in a way but I really just wanted to move on to my newer plots. Either way it has been fixed. **

**Penny: Questions will be answered if asked and the last two chapters will be more detailed then this chapter and the one before.**

**WOLF: so please don't hesitate to ask Penny and/or I will answer you as soon as we can depending on our current situations.**

* * *

Kurama really hated when Naruto whimpered. Not because he didn't like that it was Naruto making them but because he didn't like his pale blond to be in pain.

"Sh~ Kit the pain will be gone soon, please just hold on."

Crystal blue and violet eyes opened up to look at him. Naruto's hand extended up to his face and gently rubbed his cheek, before Naruto's eyes flickered closed and his hand fell limp onto his chest.

Kurama's eyes shot open and he rushed down the hall. Taking a sharp turn down another hall, he rushed into a room that looked like a miniature hospital.

"Yuma!" Kurama called out while a short, black haired demon with silver eyes walked towards Kurama. Her eyes widened when she saw Naruto.

Rushing forward she pulled him from Kurama's arms and settled him on one of many beds.

Running around the room she gathered everything she would need, before she started to push her chakura into Naruto's body, which had begun to stop breathing.

Kurama couldn't say how much time passed, as he sat there watching Naruto get healed.

In the end the blond was left on the bed with tubes sticking into him at random spots. Against the wall a machine was making low beeping noises to keep track of Naruto's heart rate.

The red head sat next to the bed slowly combing his fingers through Naruto's lush hair waiting for his eyes to open.

Sighing, he laid his head on Naruto's stomach and closed his eyes, slowly but surely falling asleep.

O^O^O^O^O^O

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, before they shut closed again from the bright light.

Opening them again moments later, he spotted a red lump on his stomach which made him smile.

Gently he placed his hand on said lump and moved his hand down in a petting motion.

He chuckled when a light rumbling met his ears.

Ever so carefully he pulled himself up, hissing when he felt pain all over his body, like a giant bruise.

Kurama lifted his head when he felt his soft pillow moved and nearly jumped when he saw Naruto was awake. Quickly he moved himself to help Naruto sit up.

"How are you?" Kurama asked softly.

"Fine, I could be worse," Naruto replied softly.

Kurama glared while saying, "I don't think I would like that very much."

Naruto chuckled. "No I don't think you would."

Kurama leaned down to look Naruto in the eyes.

"You did well."

Naruto smiled at the praise.

"Yeah, and best of all you are here now too," Naruto purred softly, into the red heads ear.

"Mm~," Kurama mumbled in agreement, as he gently pressed his lips to Naruto's temple.

A whistle broke them from their little world and they looked at the door. Yagura and Yugito stood in the doorway; with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura behind them.

Naruto flushed and hid his face in his knees, he may have been thousands of years old, but moments like this always got to him.

"Shut up you dumb turtle," Kurama growled, pulling Naruto towards his chest.

"How do you know it was me?! It could have been Yugito!" the short demon said pointing at the she cat.

"That is disgraceful Yugura; I would never do anything to bother Aka-Sama!"

Kurama chuckled and looked down to Naruto, whose eyes lids were becoming slightly heavy.

"Don't fall asleep now," Kurama purred.

Naruto flushed and nodded.

"Now then, what do we owe the pleasure?"

The demons began to sweat and both moved aside so the nin were in plain view.

"They've been nagging us so they could see Aka-Sama," Yugito whispered.

"Ah~ I see, well let them in. I would love to speak to them at long last," Kurama growled.

Kakashi walked in boldly. Walking up till he was standing right in front of Kurama.

"Why did you attack our village?" he demanded.

Kurama narrowed his eyes at the fowl manners.

"Why should I tell you? You are nothing but a pathetic human."

Naruto growled, causing people to look at him.

"Kurama-Koi, as much as he doesn't deserve the answer, I suggest you get it out of the way before it causes problems."

The nin eyes widened at the way Naruto referred to Kurama as his lover.

Kurama sighed and sat down next to Naruto.

"I didn't attack your village because I wanted to. On October 10- the night most fox demons are born- a man named Tobi used his sharigan on me. The sharigan at one point was able to control the Kitsune clans, this is because a she demon thought it would be caring and smart to give the Uchiha's that power. Though, the Uchiha's no longer have that power because over the years it was breed out of them. Yet, that can't change the fact that, that man attacked during the birth of Aka's little sister. That day I was sealed away to prevent destruction. I was given the punishment of remaining imprisoned inside my future mate and watch as the village hurtled insults and harmed him on a regular basis. Aka and I were supposed to stay there for three more years, after that we would fake death and return home to have me extracted from the seal. Yet when the village was attacked we were called home early, our punishment removed and terminated because of the invasion," Kurama said sadly and pulled Naruto closer.

"I had to extract Kurama-Koi early because he is the next leader. As I am the submissive, I will never be given the right to rule, not that I want to. I'm happy maintaining the gardens and checking the hospitals," the last part was grumbled but everyone heard it.

Kurama chuckled, "Of course, after all your mother was the same way."

Naruto pouted but was still content to lay his head on Kurama's shoulder.

"Why do they keep calling you Aka?" Sakura finally spoke.

Naruto gaped at her for a few moments.

"Aka is my birth name; all demons have one. After they are given that, they will then receive another name. My name Naruto comes from my grandfather's book but it also means mail-storm. Aka is the name lowly demons or people who show respect are to call me."

Naruto sighed and gently pushed himself up from the bed; his sleeping kimono flopped to the floor and dragged ever so slightly as he walked.

Glancing back he flicked his head, telling them to follow.

Kurama stepped up to his little blond and offered a hand, which was taken gently as the seven of them walked down the hallways.

They stopped at a room with very large doors. It had gold flakes to make every detail, which came to be a fox in the end.

Naruto let go of Kurama's hand and stepped into the room alone; while the red head and everyone else stood outside.

About ten minutes later he walked back out, wearing a kimono covered in sakura petals.

"The elders have called," Naruto said, facing the demons.

Kurama frowned and took Naruto's hand again.

"I'll see you all at dinner, if everything goes well," Naruto said, as Kurama and he left.

"I wonder if they will receive another punishment. After all Aka-Sama has been going against every rule they had placed, while he was in the human realm and not only that but without his father being here the sentence will be worse," Yugura mumbled.

"All we can do is hope. Though I doubt Kurama-Sama will let them punish Aka-Sama for anything, if he can help it," Yugito mumbled back.

O^O^O^O^O^O


	5. meetings and cousins

**WOLF: yeah penny finished another type up and I added the missing stuff that I skimmed over the first time I wrote it that's why it took longer to come out, that and we were just too busy with our own lives sorry it took so long but it should only be one or two more chapters and it's done, I have to go over the last few pages that penny is going to send me and add the stuff to make the story better as I did rush finishing it because penny would have killed me otherwise, she hates it when I don't finish...**

**Penny: The next chapter will take longer because finals week is coming up and more detail is going into the last one or two chapters ( I lean more to two chapters but we might just add everything together in one chapter). Also, a chapter for the Harry Potter fan fiction will come before this one**

**WOLF: Yup so it may be a week to a month before the new chapter but please bear with us we are trying when we can after all it hasn't even been a month and the fic is already almost all out!**

**Penny: After this fan fiction is finished the femnaru will be the next fan fiction to be typed.**

**WOLF: you sound like someone at a business meeting...**

**Penny: Haha, since we are talking business then you need to write more chapters for all your other fan fictions by the end of the week. They don't have to be posted but they need to be written.**

**WOLF: WHAT do you think I'm doing right now I'm working on cinder!**

**Penny: Keep working and you still have to work on your other fan fiction.**

**WOLF: yah yah I know that already!**

* * *

As the two walked towards the meeting room they met Gaara, who stood patiently against the wall.

Naruto picked up his pace and went to his adopted brother's side.

They weren't really brothers. Gaara and the others had also been sent to watch over Naruto like Iruka, even if from far away. They had planned it out so that he would meet each one over the years and befriend them. It was a plan that Kurama had worked on while he was stuck in Naruto.

But moving on from that, Naruto happily hugged the male that stood in front of him. Gaara and Yugito were the two he had grown up with, before he had been introduced to Kurama. After all Kurama and him were to be kept away from one another, until Naruto had turned of age.

"Ruru," Gaara started as he moved Naruto back looking him in the face with a serious expression. "They may want to bring up the attack during the meeting. I went in and checked. Yugito and Bee also dug up what they could on their side, it seems that a group of demons were forming inside the village; they seemed to have been angered that the elders had taken over because of your absences, and attacked thinking that it would be the opportunity of a life time." Gaara started walking again so that the two wouldn't be late and get the elders angrier than they were.

"By the looks of it they've left the village for now but we have several patrols checking the gate and circulating the border. We hope to keep the village safe from any upcoming attacks, but I have to say this now Ruru, please don't go into battle yourself. I am more than sure the elders will use that against you. So please leave it to the rest of us. After all the Queen's job is not to go into battle that is the Kings, you are to be the hidden power that commands the troops and give us the upper hand."

Naruto frowned; he knew that the battle field was no longer his place. That was to be only while he was posing as a ninja. Sadly he nodded; it was a small price to pay for his capability to stay in his home

"Don't worry koi, even if you are to stay off the battle fields every time we go into battle it is you who will get the first say in our battle plans." Kurama tried to reassure him. Sending him a weak smile Naruto nodded before waving goodbye to Gaara, who nodded back and whispered 'good luck.'

Naruto and Kurama walked into a large room though the only thing in the room was a table surrounded by chairs and in each chair an old demon sat. Their wrinkles distorting their once youthful faces.

Naruto sat next to Kurama, who took his place at the head of the table where everyone glared down at them. Either out of jealousy or believing them unworthy of their spots.

"You summoned us, so speak," Kurama said calmly but forcefully.

"You two should not have returned to the village, until your sentence was over!" an old sparrow demon bellowed out.

"We were called back by the village's people. Whether you like it or not that terminated the sentence you placed on us."

"You two should not have returned either way. The village would have been fine without you!" a horse demon growled.

"Really, well you've done a mighty well done job. Have you seen the disaster outside? Look at that; we are gone for thirteen years and what happens? A conspiracy that's what!"

"Don't you dare talk to us like that!" a boar demon yelled.

A dark aura began to swarm Naruto and his glare took on a new level of pure hatred.

Even Kurama backed down at the sight.

"Shut up you old idiots. I can't believe that during our absence the power has gone to your heads! You only banished us so you could gain that power but now that your rain has come to an end you feel threatened. And you think you can kick us out again?! You all shall feel the wrath of your betrayal towards the royal Kitsune clan by the end of the day!" each word was hissed out with the up most hated.

Kurama smiled at the fuming Naruto. He loved when his little blond got riled up; he just looked so cute!

Without another word Naruto stood from his seat and left the room. Each of the elders had pale faces knowing Naruto would keep his word.

"Well then dismissed," Kurama commanded before following Naruto.

His little kit was fuming next to a wall; clawing at it with long, sharp demonic nails looking much like a cat sharpening its nails.

"_Calm down_ you _are_ still recovering from the extraction," Kurama murmured in a husky voice, sending chills down Naruto's spine.

With a sigh his blond spun around and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"The disrespect from those elders. If only my father had seen it!"

Kurama sighed and pulled Naruto closer to him.

"Don't worry, you said it yourself that they will get what's coming towards them."

Naruto nodded and pushed away from Kurama but took his hand and led them down the hall.

O^O^O^O^O^O

The nin found it strange; they had been there for about two weeks, yet they hardly ever saw Naruto. It was always Kurama, who led them to the gardens or to explore the village. Once they had asked where their friend was but he had only told them that he was dealing with the problems that the elders had caused. He explained that until Naruto and he had a traditional Kitsune wedding Naruto was the only one that could really take care of the village.

Yet, if they could they already would have married but unless the rest of the two clans were there, there was no point in trying as they would make it invalid.

They could really say they only ever saw Naruto at dinner, before the two would disappear completely.

On the seventeenth day though they all got a huge surprise when a familiar scar, pineapple brown hair, bobbed into the building and down the halls.

The nin wanting to know what was going on, ran after him and ended up before a long, wooded door.

With three knocks the figure walked in, not bothering to close the door behind them.

Walking up to the door they saw a familiar sight: Naruto being squished by Iruka's death hug.

"I was so worried when you disappeared; how do you think your grandmother and I felt?! We searched _everywhere_!"

Naruto sighed almost contently.

"Nii-San I couldn't help it, not only did I get called back at a bad time, but if I didn't come back when I did Kurama and I would not have been allowed in."

"I know that but you didn't think to send me a fox or anyone of the many servants hidden in the village?"

Naruto grumbled something that sounded like 'ran out of time.'

"What are you doing here?" Kurenai asked out loud.

Iruka turned to look at them and then sharply at Naruto.

"You let humans here?!"

Naruto sighed. "They were holding me back from getting home; plus I thought it would be good for the young to see some."

Iruka sighed with a shake of his head.

"Whatever you say Kit; after all this is your village."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Naruto grumbled before he sat at a desk that stood behind him, covered in stacks of paper taller than Tsunade's stacks.

Iruka chuckled." You have some work cut out for you."

"You don't say," Naruto replied sarcastically.

Naruto turned to the nin. "If you don't mind Ruka-Nii can you take them out; I have too much work to do and I don't need the distraction. After having the council put in detention for their crimes I had to take over their work load, I really don't have time for anything else."

Iruka chuckled and pushed everyone out. "See you in a while Kit," he said as he closed the door.

Iruka turned sharp eyes at the others and growled "You better not come over here again; humans are not allowed."

"What are you talking about?!" Ino yelled.

"Sh~; follow me," he hissed sharply, while he began to walk away.

Sharing a look of confusion they followed until they ended up in a garden.

"Sit wherever you want," Iruka gestured to the benches behind him.

They sat on the benches as Iruka walked to a small grouping of roses, which had a variety of different colors.

He smiled lightly and snapped one off the bush, the red petals glittering as water dripped off it.

He turned to the nin smile gone.

"You forced Naru-Chan to make you go with him?" Iruka looked hurt at the thought; as though he was betrayed.

"We didn't know where he was going; for all we knew he could have been deflecting," Asuma growled.

"Naru-Chan would never do that, after all even if you're humans he sees you as friends."

"There's one thing I don't get: you keep calling us humans; why is that?" Shikamaru asked.

Iruka growled. "That's because I was only in the village to watch over the young master, my cousin."

"N-Naruto's your cousin?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Yes, Kit and I have been together since we were just little. He was my responsibility, and still is, that is the way of the lower Kitsunes of the clan."

Neji's and Hinata's eyes widened; it was the same for their clan it seemed.

"_I_ was only in your village to watch over Naruto, after all his parents had been there for some time and I had to set up a cover to stay. I had to stay by Kit's side during his banishment from our village because his father had to have him take the form of a child to seal Kurama-Sama away and not have to use his sister. The huge change in age took a toll on his body and he couldn't change back. He had to grow like any normal child; until he gets to the supposed 'age' he should have been before he can control it completely again."

Iruka sighed and looked down to the rose in his hand; he didn't know why he was telling them this. After all what did it matter to them if they knew or not.

"Whose garden is this?" Ino asked, as she inspected the flowers around her.

"Kit's, he grew each and every one of these flowers. It was the only thing they allowed him to do as a kit; he never even met anyone his own age until he was seven, in demon years of course." *

They gave him a look but Ino was beaming.

"I'll have to ask him for tips, this garden is amazing."

O^O^O^O^O^O

Naruto slumped on his desk. He could kill for some sake right now but if he drank who knew what Iruka would do.

Naruto groaned as he looked at the stacks of paper by and on his desk. There must have been one crazy paper in there that kept multiplying and there was one thing Naruto knew: he would find that paper and _**KILL IT.**_

Naruto slumped again, this was why he didn't want to be the next leader; being inside just didn't suit him, he would much rather be in his garden or reading a book in a tree.

'Aw, no more.'

"Kurama!" Naruto yelled loudly, knowing the red head could hear him clearly.

The wooden door creaked open and Naruto practically flung himself at the taller demon.

"Koi, _please_ get me some sake," Naruto nearly begged with big eyes.

Kurama chuckled. "Gave in already?"

Naruto glared. "You do all that paperwork and try to stay sane. Look how much I've done more than half the desk is clear! How grandmother could do all this for so long I don't know." Naruto made his point by sending a glare at the papers.

Kurama chuckled again. "Okay, okay, let's go get you some sake."

Naruto beamed and attached himself to Kurama's arm.

"Hm~. I knew you loved me~," Naruto said flirtatiously.

"You better," Kurama growled and pecked Naruto's lips.

The two continued down the hall after closing the door, not seeing the shadow that slipped under the door crack.

O^O^O^O^O^O

***To clear up confusion that means 700 years so yah it took him a long time to meet Gaara and Yugito. **


	6. peaches

**WOLF: So after making you all wait so long I have finally finished my chapter! I won't lie to you people penny sent me it a long time ago but with all the tests, homework, fan fiction my teacher forced me to type and writers block I really didn't know how to fix the gaps in my story. **

**People have been telling me that I had a lot of things that need to be explained and that the story seemed to be going too fast, both in reviews and PMs so I took the time to back track a bit rather than just put it out like it was.**

**I knew it wasn't all that good, when I was writing this story at the time I had begun to get bored with it but penny wanted me to finish so I did but the ending was rushed and fairly bland so I have nearly rewritten this entire next few chapters. **

**Penny: Hope you like this chapter. And the information will be fast because there was so much; we didn't want to make the story longer so a situation was made to explain. Which is where the revision came in.**

**WOLF: which is mainly why it took so long but as you can see its out and though there is a cliff hanger the next chapter is there right after the click of a button so penny let's let them go so they can read! (YAY) **

**Penny: Now enjoy the ****fan fiction****.**

**WOLF: you sound like a business woman…. Any way on with the story (starts running away from penny)**

* * *

Naruto's rich laughter filled the air, causing Iruka and the rest of the nin to raise an eyebrow. They walked on a worn path until they ended up on the other side of the garden.

The blond was sprawled out on the ground with Kurama tickling strange places, such as his head where his chakra ears came out. His face was red from lack of oxygen and his shirt had pulled up to his shoulders. Sake bottles covered the ground; some empty, some not.

The two didn't seem to notice the nin and continued to act like idiots, until Iruka saw the sake bottles.

"Aka!" Kurama froze in his actions and turned to look at the others. Naruto remained sprawled out on his back, a pout firmly placed on his lips.

"Ru-Nii," Naruto complained at the loss of the fun.

"Aka, you got into the sake again!" Iruka said furiously.

Naruto smirked. "No I didn't, Kurama did."

Iruka felt his eye twitch as he watched Naruto pull himself up so he was sitting, before he wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck.

"You have too much paperwork to be playing around!"

"Whatever, Grandma never did her work, and she drank more sake then I ever did," Naruto mumbled. The nin looked to one another confused.

"That doesn't matter, you still have to get it done, and no one else can do it but you."

Naruto glared, but turned away. "It's not like it's supposed to be me doing that work," Naruto said it so softly that only Kurama heard him. The red head turned to look at Naruto and sighed when he saw tears gathering in his eyes.

Turning away from his young mates face, Kurama growled 'know your place.' His words being aimed at Iruka before he shifted and pulled Naruto up with him.

With one last glare the two left and behind them everyone looked scared at the fuming Iruka.

The rest of the day no one saw Naruto or Kurama once. By dinner Iruka had calmed down and had started to feel guilty for yelling at Naruto as he had. After all the blond must have spent a long time trapped in that room being forced to do paperwork, by the time he got out he must have been on his last straw.

That day and for the next seven days, no one saw the little blond.

O^O^O^O^O^O

Sakura sat lazily on her bed watching Hinata and Ino read some old books they had borrowed from the library. It was something about rituals more or less.

"How are you guys taking this so well?" Sakura asked, placing her cheek on her palm.

Hinata and Ino glanced at one another and turned to Sakura. "What do you mean S-Sakura- chan?" Hinata asked quietly.

"How are you able to deal with that idiot being a demon so easily?" she clarified her question.

"H-he still Naruto eve-even if some things are different now…" Hinata whispered.

"I never really knew him. Sure we had classes together in the academe but since when did any of us really take the time to talk and become real friends with him," Ino explained softly. She had begun to feel bad over the way she had treated him, now more than before because they had so many things in common.

"I don't care about that. Don't you see that he holds the thing that killed more than half the village!?" Sakura yelled.

"But Iruka-sensei said that we're still Naruto's friend."

"For all we know he could be trying to trick us!"

Ino sighed, "Sakura think about it, if he really wanted us dead he would have killed us when we were still kids."

Sakura glared, "just watch, their going to do experiments on us and never let us go home!"

The two girls sighed at their friend; she really could have a wild imagination sometimes.

O^O^O^O^O^O

The boys were having a very similar conversation in their own room. As Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba were doing their own choice of entertainment. They either sharpening weapons, were eating, laying on the bed, or playing with bugs.

"Who knew that Iruka had so many secrets…?" Choji mumbled.

Neji was the first to look up with a frown. "Does anyone else find it strange that they keep mentioning Naruto's parents but we haven't even seen any sign that they even are alive?"

The others looked to him strangely. "When those girls came, they said something about his parents being missing. And Iruka mentioned a little sister," Sasuke thought out loud, as he glanced up from his kunai.

The others looked to him with sour looks. "I don't think we're going to get any information just sitting here," Shikamaru sighed. Glancing to the side where Kiba was already bolting to the door.

O^O^O^O^O^O

Iruka had remained with the other sensei. One could say he was mopping but no one had the guts to say it to his face.

"He's mad at me~!" Iruka mumbled into the palms of his hands.

The teachers sighed and grumbled to one another about plans to get home. After all not only had they left without telling Tsunade but they had to get home soon risk they get marked as missing nin.

"Iruka-san please think about it, all you have to do is apologize!" Kurenai said with a fake bubbly tone.

"Iruka-sama! Iruka-sama, we spotted enemy troops on the other side of the village gates!"

O^O^O^O^O^O

Panic moved through the village like a gust of wind. None of the villagers felt safe and those who had survived the last attack were moving what was left of their family to the main city for cover.

It was a known fact, that the only place that would forever be the safest for them would be the castle, where the queen resided. After all the queen was top priority, she/he was the one who watched over the village with loving arms of a mother and would forever be there to protect them from harm, even at the cost of her/his own life.

O^O^O^O^O^O

Naruto was sleeping quietly on the double King Size bed that Kurama and him shared.

The night before he had been spending so much time doing paperwork that even Kurama had enough, the red head had forced Naruto to stop and go to the bedroom.

Naruto's voice still hurt form screaming so much during the night, as did his body but mostly it was his hips that hurt. Still Naruto felt calmer and far more relaxed then he had in days.

Groggy, he pulled his silk sheets closer to his poor body, and moved towards the edge of the bed. Placing his small feet on the ground he stumbled into the bathroom.

He didn't even spare a glance at the swimming pool size bathtub or the garnet walls; he simply dropped the blanket and sunk into the deep water letting it relax his sore muscles.

He spent several minutes just relaxing before he began to scrub away grime.

He spent no more than half an hour washing, before he heaved himself out of the water and wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist.

Tapping back into the bedroom he pulled on a red ukata, before tying the obi and walking out of the room.

His wet hair dripped down his back, soaking into the ukata but he paid no mind, he was on a mission.

He had the biggest craving for peaches and he was going to get those peaches no one would be stopping him today!

O^O^O^O^O^O

Naruto crouched in the kitchen as he nibbled into another peach, ignoring the pits that littered the floor. Juices ran down his chin only to be wiped away with a sleeve.

"I swear it's the same thing every day, he never pays any attention to me," a random voice wined as two pair of feet passed the entrance; probably maids.

"Then maybe you should just give him a peace of your mind!" the voices began to fade away.

"There you are."

Naruto glanced up to Kurama and smiled.

"Peach."

Kurama nodded in understanding, before extending a hand to Naruto.

Naruto slipped his slightly sticky fingers into Kurama's hand and was pulled up.

Taking his sleeve, Kurama wiped of any peach juice left behind, before pulling Naruto's hair into a neat ponytail that went over his shoulder.

"I have something I think you would _really_ like to see," Kurama said as he led Naruto to the door.

Naruto allowed himself to be pulled along not bothering to ask. Every so often he would look back in longing towards the kitchen: he never did get to finish that last peach...

"Ah, here we are!" Kurama cheered as he opened the door to the garden.

Naruto looked around Kurama's shoulder and felt his jaw drop.

Snapping his hand away from Kurama's he ran as fast as his legs could take him, going straight for the chest of one red head woman. She met him halfway before picking him up and spinning with him in her arms.

"Oka-San!" Naruto all but sobbed. It wouldn't matter how old he got, his mother would always be his world as she had stuck by his side form the start, even during the time he was to be apart from others near his age.

"Oh, my little Kit; thank Kami you're okay!" she sobbed back, squishing him even more.

"I told your father to fight back with the council but he didn't want to anger them more and make things worse for you!"

Naruto hiccuped, "I know Oka-San."

She grabbed Naruto's face and brought it up so they were looking at one another.

"You've grown so much."

Naruto rested his head into her hand slightly, liking the warmth of his mother.

"Oka-san where were you."

"Papa and I left with the kit so she wouldn't be pressured by the village," his mother explained.

"Kushi, do I get to see our son or are you going too hog him to yourself," a masculine voice asked.

Naruto glanced around Kushina's shoulder to look at his father.

"Tou-San," Naruto's voice hit a sad tone.

Minato opened his arms to Naruto, before he was tackled to the floor.

"Sh~ Kit, it's okay," he murmured softly as Naruto sobbed into his chest.

"You have a lot of paperwork to do..." Naruto mumbled.

The garden became quiet, while everyone digested Naruto's words.

Kurama was the first one to start laughing and like a disease the others started to laugh and giggle as well.

Naruto's had sat up as if a realization hit him.

"Oka-San, where is my sister?"

Kushina stifled a laugh and pointed to a bush. Naruto crawled off his father's chest and to the bush, where he parted its branches before his eyes landed on a copper coat.

He smiled softly and extended a hand.

"Come here Kit."

Green eyes followed his hand, before a small black nose pushed through the branches.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"She hasn't learned how to change yet?"

Minato chuckled. "No she has, she's just nervous about meeting her big brother."

Naruto smiled before he frowned in concentration.

The snapping of bones was heard through the clearing as Naruto's body reformed. Blond hairs sprouted from every spot on his body. Eight long golden tails shot out form the base of his spine and two long ears at the top of his head while his face extended out. Legs snapping back into a feline shape. In the end a fox the size of a fully grown man stood in Naruto's spot.

Naruto bent forward and took his sisters scruff into his mouth.

Turning around he carried the now revealed two tailed fox.

Prancing up to Kurama's side he flicked his tails towards the doors before he continued on.

The adult demons chuckled and walked slowly following after the two.

Naruto's claws tapped on the granite floors as he continued through the hallways, a small smile on his lips.

He continued on until he spotted his bedroom door and sprinted into it. Setting the kit down on the bed he curled up around her and sniffed her, memorizing her sent. She two shoved her face into his chest learning his smell too.

Naruto smiled and pulled back. His little sister smelt of cinnamon and honey suckles.

"What's your name kit?" Naruto yipped.

Green eyes looked up to him shyly. "Rin," she said back.

Naruto smiled, "I like it."

She looked to have been given the best present ever at that moment. Her big brother, the next 'Queen' of Demons, accepted her as his sibling.

The trade mark Uzumaki grin came out on her lips before she flung herself at Naruto tongue extended.

O^O^O^O^O^O

Naruto and Kushina were shocked by what they heard. During the time the two had been discussing where they had gone, one of the servants had come in and started screeching about an enemy attack.

The two took off running to the strategy chamber and ran into their two mates on the way there.

Kushina pressed her finger to the chart that lay out before them. "I think the best course of action we can take it to go at them from the side. They'll be expecting an attack from the front."

Naruto nodded and glanced over the map. "If we come in through this hill it should force them to back off…" Naruto suggested pointing at a spot on the map. She hummed an affirmative; glad to see that the mandatory studying that her kit had been put through during his early years of life had paid off.

The males glanced to one another and with a nod left the room having gotten the basics of the plan; the rest was now up to them, as law went: it was the king who would lead the army to battle.

O^O^O^O^O^O

Naruto was walking around the castle clutching tight to his robe as he walked. His little sister, who had morphed into her human shape, was running by his side clutching the bottom of his robes.

They were heading towards the nin's rooms. Naruto had realized that he had left them alone for too long and had been an improper host for them.

He gently knocked on the girl's door and smiled when he saw Hinata's head poke out. "Morning Hinata-chan," he greeted softly.

She trembled and smiled back, "N-Naruto-kun, wh-what can we do for you?"

"I figured it would be a nice day to take all of you out to the gardens, after all what kind of host would I be if I didn't show you around myself at one point?"

Hinata opened the door a bit more showing the other girls in the room, Kurenai was also with them. Ion and her were looking weapons over calmly. Tenten was lying on a bed farther over Sakura was asleep. Naruto smiled guiltily seeing as they didn't have anything they could do in the room.

The others, who had heard the conversation stood, from their spots and Hinata moved to wake Sakura up.

Naruto turned away and moved to the boy's room and knocked on it to get their attention. The door was opened by Kakashi oddly enough. Naruto smiled at the gray haired nin and moved back from the door to give them space.

"I'm taking the girls to the garden; it's also a training ground if any of you would like to join."

Kakashi pulled his head back into the room, most likely to ask the boys what they thought. He opened the door and allowed all the boys to trail out. They looked rather sluggish and Shikamaru along with Neji were in pj's likely having just woken up. Naruto looked outside; it wasn't that late, about mid-day give or take a few hours. He felt worse now as they likely really had nothing better to do but sleep the day away.

They walked down the hallway, non-had seen Rin yet. Naruto smirked on the inside at that, after all deceit is a fox's specialty.

When they got outside several of them gave a sigh, as though they were happy to be out of the castle. Naruto could agree fully as he to loathed being inside.

He looked to the borders, a tall stone wall, where he could see flames, ice and other elements flying. He could see tails and other appendages flicking over the wall. He bit his lip and clutched the sleeve of his shirt.

"Are they fighting?" Kakashi asked at his side.

Naruto glanced to his side for a moment and nodded. "Papa and Kurama are out there. 'Ruka-nii too."

The others could see how worried their friend was. His brows were frowned and his lip trembled with worry.

"Nii-chan…"

Everyone looked down to the small hands that grasped at Naruto's.

Naruto blinked in surprise and bent down to one knee. "Hi, kit?"

"Papa, will be fine! It's Papa after all!" she said bubbly.

The others stared in surprise. She looked like Naruto's small twin. Her hair was pinned to the sides and she wore a small ,white sun dress but she looked like his reincarnate, only as a girl.

He gave her a small smile but it didn't really reach his eyes. "I know that."

He lifted her up on his hip, looked at the others and smiled. "Meet my little sister Rin. Rin meet the ninjas who I've been living with."

"Sugoi!" she gasped, clutching Naruto's ukata.

Naruto smiled at her childishness.

"She's truly cute Naruto," Azuma said, as he crouched down a bit, to be at eye level with the young fox demon.

"Rin is on her two hundred years right now, she hasn't got to the point of normal maturity. She has about another hundred years before she gets to the point of a young teen," Naruto explained, as he continued to lead the group to the training grounds.

"Wow, demons really do grow up differently, don't they?" Ino said as he sped up her walk to match Naruto's.

"You've been reading some off the library books, haven't you?" Naruto said good-naturally.

Ino blushed and nodded. "Hinata and I wanted to know a bit more about this place; after all it's so different here, the way demons act from humans."

"How so?" Naruto asked turning his head to look at her.

"Well, for instance, your kind has nothing agents same gender relationships, in fact you seem to appraise them."

"One could say we do, after all when a male of our kind becomes pregnant it's a sign that the child will be stronger than most, though the 'mother' will always suffer from the pregnancy." They gave him a confused look, even Rin didn't seem to understand most likely his mother didn't explained this to her yet.

"When a male demon becomes pregnant all of his yokai, our life force you could say, will go to the child. This gives the child the chance to grow to its full potential, so say I got pregnant, my child would become a very strong demon and likely not be submissive in a relationship as when it is born it will have taken most of my yokai, leaving me with only enough to live. It is because of this that we appraise the male relationships of our kind, the children will more than likely be stronger and have a better chance at taking the role of leader."

There were sounds of surprise and understanding from all of them as they thought about what he said.

"But then what about that strange custom: where the young can't meet others their own age?" Ino asked moving the conversation along.

"It's only a custom for royal blood. The reason is so the young can study because one day they can take up the mantle given or left for them by the older generation. Yet only the generation from before the young can be allowed to meet the upcoming ones. This allows little, to no interruptions in learning all the material left for them."

It seemed weird to the nin but some of them saw how it made sense.

"What about the way the village is set up. What's up with having an inner layer and outer layer?" Hinata asked as she stepped up with a question of her own.

Naruto smiled sadly. "This village takes pride in its blood lines. Out of all the things that we protect the most is the pure blood of its original clans. The inner part is for those who were born from royal blood or have worked their way up from wars, strong and worshiped work. The outer section is for those of 'lower' blood or unwanted pure blood. Mostly demons who have committed a crime but not one bad enough to get themselves fully exiled."

"Isn't that a bit hash?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shook his head. "You have to understand that demons and humans act differently, crimes that we commit can range from simply yelling at a pure blood to attempts at assassinations. We try to give punishment that is of equal exchange to their crime, sadly if the crime is one of an assassination the offender is most likely killed for what he's done."

Eyes widened at that. "How can you be so mean?!" Sakura bellowed.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "Sakura you have to understand that humans and demons have very different life spans for one thing, we live for hundreds of years but even to us death is just as wrong. We are of a slowly fading race, soon we will be down to only hundreds, when someone is killed the offender has done a crime that is downright fowl. It was a rule that was put down by the combined council of our sixth generation, that any demon or human will receive the very same treatment for killing any demon pure blood or not."

He looked them all over his eyes meeting every single pair. "Despite what humans believe or have said over the years we demons are kind at heart, we are not blood thirsty or always planning for battles. In fact the battle going on right now outside this very wall is the first one we've had in over four hundred years. This battle was caused because the stupid and soon to be persecuted council, out ruled my father which in turn imprisoned me out of the village. The only reason I could come home at all was because of the coop that a cast out bunch of demons attacked!"

"They wouldn't let you come home even though you're a royal?" Sasuke asked walking to his side.

Naruto nodded and tried to deify the tears that gathered in his eyes. "My father tried so hard to make the council back off but he was out ruled two out of sixteen, he couldn't say anything about it. In truth had I not been born to be Kurama's mate and not have had him sealed in me I could have avoided being evicted but I couldn't let them use Rin. I mean use your eyes, one can easily see she wouldn't have been able to handle so many villagers hating her. I'm more than sure, she would have grown to hate humans!"

The others we slightly surprised at the agonizing look on the blonds face, one could tell that he hated the way he had been treated.

Naruto wiped the tears that clung to his eyelashes away, before turning his face down to his sister and smiling bitterly. She placed her hands on either side of his face and licked his cheek causing him to give a squeak of surprise.

The others stared at the small girl who had her tongue sticking out. She turned her head to them and pulled her tongue back into her mouth before barking at them.

"Pthh," they looked to Naruto who was cupping is mouth with his free hand face red with contained laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Sakura asked as she glared.

Though it didn't have the right effect as Naruto only giggled even harder. Rin of course yipped again and as she did so two red fox ears sprouted out of her hair and a fluffy tail out of her dress.

The others gasped as the young fox child yipped again and squirmed out of Naruto's arms and literally crawled down his legs to the ground before she took off running at a group of birds that had been pecking at the grass nearby.

Naruto laughed at their faces again hands going to his stomach as it seemed to be bothering him.

"Sorry, she just told you what my cheek tasted like!" he gasped out.

"Oh and what would that be like?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Peaches," Naruto supplied with a straight face.

They blinked at his odd face before some of them laughed.

O^O^O^O^O^O

They had moved themselves under a nice tree, where some of them were lounging while the others were sparing.

Naruto himself was trimming some of the rose bushes with short scissors and bare hands.

Ino was squatting down next to him, watching him work and asking questions every so often, wanting to see how he worked.

"Ne, Naruto, why do you act so different now than you did in Konoha?"

He looked to Ino as did some of the other nin, who had heard her question.

Naruto looked away and most of them thought he wasn't going to answer, until he sat the broken branches and tools down and stood up before turning to the large tree behind them.

"When I reverted back to a childlike state I forgot many of my memories. Memories that had defined who I was from the start; who my mother and father were, if I had family, and the sealing itself, I forgot many things. It was like I was growing up all over again, yet this time I was growing up in a society that hated me to my very core. I had nothing more than a child's mind at that time and it was troubling. No, troubling would be too soft of a word, it was painful.

My behavior was little more than my way of coping to the way I was treated that is until my memories came back. Yet I couldn't suddenly start acting like myself again, that would only cause people to think that Kurama had taken over my body, and I couldn't come home they would only turn me away." Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his slightly loosened hair.

"I never liked lying to all of you, I always wanted to be myself in front of all of you but the Hokage always had someone watching me. He didn't mean anything wrong by it all he was doing was looking after his predecessor's son but he didn't know what I was. None of them did, not even my supposed godfather. I was all alone until 'Ruka-nii came back, he was the only one that could watch me because he ran away. The other soon to be clan heads, did the same thing I found out later. Gaara and all of them I mean, my family in everything but blood."

He turned to look at them eyes flickering red and purple. "The first time I got to see the very demons that I grew up with was during the exam and yet we couldn't act like it, and Gaara had lost his mind as Shukaku had started taking over his inner mind. The others had taken the role of been the next jinjuriki because they felt it was the best they could do, seeing as I was also turned into one. My siblings didn't want to leave me out there all by myself."

Naruto closed his flickering eyes before looking back to them, his hands going behind his back as a sorrowful look took over his eyes. "I'm sorry for not telling you all sooner."

The others shared a look but no one knew what to say to his apology. After all he had lied to them intentional or not.

They were shocked out of their thoughts as Naruto doubled over clutching his heart. His eyes were wide with fear and he trembled uncontrollably. In the distance they could hear a loud agonizing roar. Naruto gripped his ukata, gasping out in pain. His knees met the dirt where he continued to tremble and his eyes blurred as if he wasn't looking ahead of them but was somewhere else altogether.

Ino being the closest ran to his side and was about to touch his arm when a threatening growl made her stop. She and the others turned to Rin who glared hatefully at them; her hands fist her dress, turning her knuckles white, "Rin?" Ino asked nervously. The little girl let go of her dress and ran towards them before placing herself between her brother and the female nin.

Her arms were spread out in a protective way as Naruto's body curled in on its self as if he was in too much pain to sit straight. His cheek met the dirt but his eyes slowly focused again and a gasp left his body and blood was spat out of his mouth as he pushed himself up.

He gripped his hands over his chest and turned his head to the side as footsteps came running towards them. A male covered in thick layers of blood, some his own and some from someone else, stopped before them. Then he went down to his knees and pressed his head to the dirt as he performed a dogeza*.

"Aka-sama, Kurama-sama was gravely harmed in battle when we last saw him and during the fight we lost track of him. We can't find him anywhere out there."

*it's a proper bow one that is often used to show up most respect, only used on the heist class or people with higher power that the people below them. It's to show that they are giving proper respect.


	7. our happiness

**WOLF: final chapter until the epilog! I can believe penny and I have come this far! It almost makes me sad to know it's done but hay it gives me room to work on something new, which is good as the plot bunnies are rolling! **

**Penny: Keep your plot bunnies in check, WOLF. And hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**WOLF: You know I try to keep them in check that's why I don't write them unless I know I'm going to finish them duh, geez you sound like a grumpy mother yet I'm the one who's older here! **

**Penny: You're the shorter one here. Also, all fan fictions will be ended.**

**WOLF: Slave driver, I know I have to finish them.**

**Penny: Don't complain WOLF.**

**WOLF: NYA! I will sick Hibari on you!**

**Penny: -Slave Driver Glare- Hibari stood no chance.**

**WOLF: NOOOO NOT HIBARI HE WAS MY ULTIMATE ATTACK! **

**Penny: You lose. Now go back to uploading fan fictions and writing.**

**WOLF: first you go and kill Hibari now you want to drive me to insanity I see how it is. *sniff***

* * *

Naruto's eyes flickered a dark red, matching the red of his blood. "Get off your knees, he's still alive. Look again, I can still feel the connection; he hasn't died yet, so quit wasting time and find him."

The male nodded and took off running as fast as he could.

Naruto moved a hand to his mouth and coughed into his palm which was splattered with blood.

Rin grabbed his hand and wiped the blood away with the hem of her dress.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked worriedly not understanding what had just happened.

The demon male looked to her with blurred eyes. "Kurama he was hurt, mates have a connection, it's made before we are even born and it allows us to know what happens to each other and whether the other is still alive. If the connection is strong enough both will die together. It's an inner binding of our souls. I knew Kurama was hurt before he even came."

The others glanced to each other as Naruto stood on shaky legs. Rin grabbed his ukata and whimpered.

"I have to tell mother, this changes our battle plans," Naruto mumbled to himself.

"No need kit." The soft voice called from behind him. "I already have been told and the changes have been made."

"Kaa-chan," Naruto said softly, while Rin let go of his kimono and ran to the red haired woman.

"Kushina," Kakashi and the other Senseis gasped.

The red hair woman nodded to them before placing a hand on Rin's head and walking to Naruto who was having trouble keeping himself up.

She slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him towards her body. She shushed him as he gasped in pain. "Hush now and switch to your natural form, it'll hurt less," she commanded softly. She turned her eyes to them and growled, "Turn away this isn't for you to see." They jumped at the anger in her voice and all of them turned to look in other directions. Some were close to looking back when they started to hear cracking noises and slight muffled whimpers.

When the cracking stopped they turned back to see a rather large, blond fox in her arms.

They didn't see Naruto anywhere, so most came to the conclusion that it was in fact Naruto in her arms.

"You all should leave soon; I'll have Iruka take you all back to Konoha when he returns from the battle. You've all been here long enough; I think it's time you all left. I mean nothing bad out of it but you are in a whole different place, you don't belong here with us, you belong with other humans."

"My kit has been thinking the same thing but he hasn't the heart to tell you all this, I believe he brought you all out here as a final good bye, and yes I mean good bye. He won't be visiting Konoha again, he is soon to take my place as queen. When that happens he won't leave again until he has ruled for several decades. And sadly all of you will likely be dead by then."

They all winced at her bluntness but they knew she was right in some way, after all they were only human.

"Can't we at least say good bye properly?" Hinata asked softy. The other kids nodding with her, even Sasuke who looked just a bit sad.

Kushina looked down to Naruto in her arms, he was trembling with pain and his eyes were blurred. She knew he would be sad if he didn't get to say good bye to them. She sighed and looked to the walls where the fight was still going on, even without Kurama; she wished her husband was here, he had always been better with these type of things.

She turned to Hinata and nodded. "I'll make an exception this once."

O^O^O^O^O^O

They found him; Naruto could feel it in his body, and through his mind's eye. It was a secret that they had shared. Kurama's and his connection had always been so strong that they could share the same mind for a short time, allowing the other to see what they were looking at.

When he had blanked out in the garden he had been pulled into Kurama's mind and saw a large badger demon moving to hurt his red head.

From then on his mind kept moving in and out of Kurama's making sure he was still safe. He could see his love still fighting even though his body had begun to weaken from the wound he had received, one which had sliced through his side.

He had finished off his opponent before he shifted back into a human form; it was easier for him to stay out of danger that way as the other demons were still fighting at eye level.

He was losing blood so fast he could hardly walk straight. He knew Naruto was watching him, he could feel the trembles as his mate worried over him. He knew Naruto was likely unable to move. The two of them had one of the strongest bonds that had been built between mates in a very long time.

So he knew that Naruto was likely also dying alongside him, and that was what drove him to continue walking. He could see that the other wild demons were running away. He had finished off their leader ,,so there is no wonder why.

He almost smiled when he saw Minato and Iruka running his way, both covered in blood but alive. He stumbled towards them and was about to collapse but two pairs of arms stopped his fall. He nodded his thanks before his eyes blurred out and he knew no more.

Naruto on the other hand felt his body jerk up with a gasp. He was still in pain, his muscles had been tensed for so long that they had locked.

He looked around and saw he was in his bed room, his mother and sister reading a book in the corner. Naruto moved his back leg to twist it over the bed but realized he was still in his original state. As he shifted back his mother and sister glanced away from their book, when they heard the sound of cracking bones.

He covered his now nude body with his blankets and shifted out of bed until his feet touched the ground.

Kushina though did not miss the slight bulge beginning at his stomach. She waited until he was standing before she stood up and moved to his side. She stood so that Rin could not see Naruto's body, before she moved his blankets in such a way that she could see his stomach, not showing any of his privets but only his chest.

Naruto flushed as his mother moved his blankest but made no move to stop her; he had always trusted her to the up most degree, if she was doing this she had a reason for it.

She had her hand over his belly for a moment before she pushed her chakra into his stomach, a gasp left her lips at what she felt. She turned her face to look at him before she stood up and pulled him into her arms.

He could feel how tense she was through the blankets, she was worrying and very stressed, whatever she had found had likely made her realize she would have to take some sort of action soon.

"My kit, my kit when did you mate? (feels very bizarre to type that! But how else is she going to ask!).

Naruto flushed, "Not, not that long ago."

Kushina winced but the tense feel in her shoulders faded a bit.

"As soon as Kurama is well again, we will have to have you wed. If that child is born before then, your chances in taking over the throne will have vanished and they will be passed to your sister."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What? But how? I, I can't be pregnant, it's too early. What if the council hears?!"

Kushina shook her head. "I don't know kit, but we'll figure it all out."

O^O^O^O^O^O

Naruto and Kurama only had seconds to talk before they were forced into a proper wedding. Not that either were complaining, but Kurama could hardly walk and the falling rain only disturbed his wounds.*

But it was still a wedding they would remember till the end.

Kurama had only been told of the child growing inside of Naruto after the wedding; it was then that the red head had almost fainted, for the first time in his entire life.

When the nin had been gathered most were surprised to see Kurama walking along side Naruto. He was slouched slightly and his left hand was gripping his stomach but he still walked with an air of superiority.

Naruto smiled sadly at them all. "I'm sorry I didn't spend more time will all of you. I've been a horrible host and a horrible friend, but I hope you all will find it in your hearts to forgive me."

He gave them all a closed off smile but they could see how sad he really was by looking in his eyes. Hinata trembled where she stood. She didn't want to say good bye but she had her family to return to, just as Naruto had. Letting her inner impulses take over she threw herself at the blond who went wide eyed before he hugged her back.

The others glanced at each other before one at a time, they joined the small raven haired girl in hugging the blond, as a final good bye.

"We'll miss you, and you know, Naruto, you were never a bad friend," Sasuke whispered as he was the last one standing next to the blonde.

Naruto stared at him surprised by his statement, but it was then they got to see the first true smile they had ever seen on his face. One that caused them all to falter, it made them know they would forever miss the blond who stood before them.

O^O^O^O^O^O

*it's a proper Kitsune wedding I remember reading about it once and they say that during the wedding rain will fall from the cloudless sky.


	8. epilog

**WOLF: thank you everyone who has stuck through with us to the end! It's done at long last! And so I have to say thank you for every review, fav, and follow. Each and every one will always count as something to penny and I as it lets us know that we have done well and it drives me to continue writing. **

**Thank you all of you!**

**Penny: Finally at the end. It has been very rewarding time helping with this fanfiction. And I hope you all enjoy this ending. **

**WOLF: ah but penny you're not done yet so don't you start getting lazy on me. We still have more to come! **

**Penny: You've been the one getting lazy on me WOLF and I'm not you. Chapters for your other fanfictions need to be worked on and you keep coming up with new ones out of nowhere.**

**WOLF: but I don't write them you know and you try to be a writer and constantly be hit with writers block. Any way penny without a farther ado let's get to this story **

**Once again thank you everyone **

**With a special thanks to TigrezzTail and ****NF15617**** as both of you have either helped or given us the want to work. **

**Penny: Hope you like the end.**

* * *

The birth of their son had been the scariest thing Kurama had ever seen. Watching his love scream and become pale right before his very eyes, was more than he could take. And yet, he could do nothing about it.

Kushina, after their son had been born, had told him that he would be his only son. Naruto did not have the youki for another, so he would have to settle for one.

Kai, his son, was now six years old and kicking. One could say he was a prodigy, even as a demon. Though Kai took his father's hair and eyes, he had his mother's personality and every other facial feature. Like his eyes would glow when he laughed, like his mother's would.

They were happy now, the village had been rebuilt and Kurama was doing a good job ruling over them.

It had also been a surprise to them, when they found out that someone, had gone into the royal chambers and stolen several papers. Only, for them to show up again, with marks that pointed out missing segments and places that could use work.

Those papers where some of the papers Naruto had been working on, they had been the rules and old decrees set by elders that Naruto had to look over because of the persecution that had been placed over the very people who had made them.

Naruto felt his eyes tear up as he realized that his human friends must have filled them out for him.

Kai and Kurama had to work hard to calm him down as he had become very depressed since he would never be able to thank them but he would always, always remember them, his human family.

* * *

**WOLF: thank you all again and please follow us on our other stories!**


End file.
